Mad
by rubatosis
Summary: Madeline was a librarian before she got taken off the street and flung into a cage. Now that she's in the clutches of Mercile Industries she's a guinea pig and sharing cell space with three New Species. Set slightly before New Species are freed.
1. Bambi & Shit

**Disclaimer: Does this even need to be said? I don't own this series I just love it.**

Madeline Thorn was no stranger to trouble. It was, annoyingly enough, a state that encompassed her whole life. Trouble was a living breathing being that kept in step with her. So it wasn't altogether surprising that she found herself jarred awake, wrists cuffed behind her, and sporting the mother of all headaches.

At first she assumed, on account of the handcuffs, that she'd been arrested. For what—she didn't know. She did jaywalk a helluva lot but that was hardly a crime. If they only positioned the crosswalks in the most time/walking efficient manner then she wouldn't be forced to jaywalk.

But then all thoughts of this new bit of trouble being anything official or legal died when her vision cleared and she could finally make out the shiny metal in front of her face. Encasing her body. What the fuck. They were bars; big, thick, metal bars. Maybe for transporting bears? Something huge and strong to require that kind of hardware.

Madeline took it all in calmly. Keeping her breathing under control. Her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest but that was just adrenaline surging in her blood. At least that was what she told herself. She'd admit to being afraid when she was in a police station and surrounded by dozens of those armed uniforms. She could lose it at that point and not a moment before.

With her terror temporarily beaten back she could concentrate on figuring out where the fuck she was. Her head throbbed and nothing connected in her mind. She'd gone to lunch. Subway. She'd had a sandwich and chips and went back to work... only she couldn't remember actually getting back to work.

Metal groaned on metal and Madeline shifted slightly to track the motion of the double doors. It was dark which was slightly alarming because the sun had still been up before her memories went black. Pine and dirt and gasoline assaulted her senses next. Which meant she was where? In a forest? With actual fucking trees and deer and shit?

Fuck.

She lived nowhere close to Bambi.

"Heya, Sweet-cheeks." Her focus snapped to the thug hanging on the open door. He was tall and muscular, with sharp features and a nasty smirk she wanted to claw off.

Bleh. Really? Sweet-cheeks? Fucker.

"She awake?" Another body moved in behind him and peered at her through the bars. This one was shorter but barrel-chested with rounder features. "Well, good mornin', Sunshine."

"She's a pretty one." The first one leered and Mad felt her skin crawl as she shifted upright and on the balls of her feet. She could only crouch in the small space allotted her but the cage door looked big enough to launch herself out of.

Escape options were not good. Her hands were cuffed behind her and she was trapped in a mother fucking cage. They were going to open the cage though. They wouldn't leave her in the van. Whatever they were planning—she figured it wasn't anything good—it started with a van but ended with her being on the outside of it.

"Yeah, she is." The second one put in leaning closer and ogling her chest. "Look at them tits."

Okay. So. Escape plan: wait for them to open the cage, attack with everything she had, run towards the woods, and then somehow survive in the wild never having camped a day in her life all the while being cuffed. Wasn't there a friendly lumberjack with an ox for a pet in the woods? Or no, that was dwarves. And fucking fictional. Fucking Disney.

"The Doc picked good this time. You gonna be good, Chickee?" The first one was closer now and messing with something, she was assuming keys, at the front of her cage. Mads concentrated on looking soft and terrified and anything but a threat.

And a threat she fucking was. Trouble may have been written in her bones but the one thing Madeline Thorn was not and never would be again was a goddamn victim.

"You be good to us and we'll be good to you." The second one sneered as the cage slowly swung open.

She may of looked like nothing but Madeline was well trained in defending herself and she would take lots of satisfaction in hurting them. As soon as the barred door swung wide enough to fit through Madeline launched through the opening at the nearest asshole. She caught him in the solarplexes. He ophed and went down with her straddling his chest. The other one moved closer in her peripherals.

Mads rolled and kicked out. There was a shriek and she felt a tug of cruel satisfaction. Obviously she'd neutered the bastard or, at least, bruised his nuts. Ha. She rolled again and shifted her weight to get her hands maneuvered around her legs and in front of her. There was some grunting and pained moaning to the left of her but she was already on her feet and hauling ass towards the tree line.

She made it all of seven feet before she was tackled to the ground. She kissed dirt and felt some of her face stay on the hard ground when she was jerked up right.

"Where you think you're going, bitch?" His breath was hot in her ear and jabbed her in the kidneys.

Madeline grunted when a fist connected with her gut. It hurt but surprisingly didn't wind her. He gripped her elbows and pulled back until her wrists were in trouble of being cut into. She kept growling and kicking out. He had her arms but that didn't mean she was weaponless. She flung her head back and pain splintered on her skull as she connected with something hard.

There was a muffled grunt of pain and Mads could feel the kidnappers hands loosen. She threw her body forward and she couldn't help but grin as she scrambled to her feet.

"Fucking bitch!" Broken Nose bellowed behind her.

Mads finally made it to her feet but then was immediately rugby tackled to the dirt once more. Something snapped inside her body and pain shot through her torso. Adrenaline softened the hurt though and she continued to struggle through the pain.

"I will fucking tare your cunt in half for that!" The guy she'd nailed in the nuts flipped her over and punched her in the face. More pain screamed through her face. Something snapped and she felt heat on her lips and chin.

"Fuck you! You fucking scumbag." She kicked out and tried to pry her arms loose but weight settled on her legs and the kidnapper with the bruised balls gripped her arms in a crushing hold .

She didn't stop struggling. She couldn't. She wasn't wired to stop fighting. Terror induced rage kept her going.

"Fuck this bitch." Broken Nose grunted as she kicked and fought and struggled. "Do you have her? I think she broke my fuckin' nose."

"Yeah, I got her." Bruised Nuts drew his arm back to nail her in the face again. This time it was an open palm slap that only enraged her more.

"That all you got you fuckin' pussy? Is that supposed to hurt?" Mads was biting at the air as she snarled, so enraged that she wanted to bite him. "Let me up and I'll show you how to hit you fucking scum suck."

He blinked down at her in shock and settled his weight on her chest until she couldn't breathe. Still she tried to curse him and bite and claw at his exposed skin. Broken Nose came into view above her, blood from his broken nose dripped on to her forehead, and he sneered.

"Let her breathe—Doc said to bring her in alive." He reached down and gripped a handful of her hair as Bruised Nuts shifted so she could breathe again.

"I'm gonna fucking hurt the both of you." She growled out as soon as she pulled air into her oxygen starved body. The hand on her scalp tightened and someone grabbed her fists before they could do more damage to her captors.

"Jesus Christ, this bitch is nuts."

She was being dragged and she had no choice but to scootch along on her ass and elbows to keep her hair from being ripped out.

"Couldn't he have picked a bitch that would've gone meekly?"

A door opened and the ground beneath her turned into cold concrete. She tried to get her feet under her but Broken Nose kept jerking her and her scalp felt like it was going to tare off her skull.

"Let me go you fucking fucks! I will fuckin' kill the both of you!" She was largely ignored but she felt better cursing them.

"She's a fuckin' librarian—they're supposed to be timid little mice." Something dinged and they were in elevator. Madeline tried to wrench out of his grasp but Bruised Nuts stepped around her to plant his big combat boot into her gut. That winded her.

Oxygen finally came back to her after several horrible moments but then was promptly kicked right back out of her once more.

The elevator dinged again and Madeline had no choice but to be dragged by her hair. The floor changed again. Concrete scraped at her knees as she was jerked around. The lighting was better and it was cold. Like they were underground.

Fuck.

Terror raced up her spine and sent a fresh wave of adrenaline pumping through her. Instead of trying to get her hair and balance back Mads charged forward and hit the back of Broken Noses legs. He went down and let go of her hair to catch himself.

She fell on him and tried to roll away but Bruised Nuts was over her again and scowling. She kicked out and got his shin but not hard enough to fall him.

"Fuck you!" Mads made a last ditched effort to roll away from the barrel-chested bastard but he was on top of her before she could turn.

He cocked his fist back and slammed it into her face. Pain flared but Madeline was too enraged to feel it. She just kept cussing and kicking and struggling to get his weight off her. He delivered a few stinging slaps before settling his weight on her chest.

"Get the door open." He grinned when she started to turn blue.

Something creaked and she tried to draw in enough oxygen to fight. She couldn't breathe—she couldn't think. She only knew that she was fucking pissed and the only way that she was going to survive what these fuckers were going to do to her was to remain enraged. A hand gripped her hair and the weight on her chest lifted.

More metal came into her vision as she was jerked to her feet. Bars. More metal bars. Her mind wasn't connecting the dots though. She was too focused on getting the fuck away from the fuckers. She managed to rotate around enough to jab at kidneys and livers with her cuffed hands before a hard fist met with her jaw and knocked her backwards.

A boot was kicked into her stomach. This time it winded her and flung her back a good foot. Pain all but suffocated her other senses and Mads had to pause in her furious attack to curl into herself and try to breathe. Another boot connected with her back and she jerked from the impact.

"Here, get out—let's lock it before the bitch goes crazy again."

Lock it?

Mads tried to pull air into her lungs as she pushed her body up to see what the hell they were talking about. Just as she shoved to her feet they stepped out of the tiny barred box and swung the barred door closed. A cage? Terror and rage sent a surge of adrenaline through her blood and a half strangled howl of rage tore out of her throat as she hurled her body at the bars.

Both men stumbled back as her body slammed into the cage bars. Surprise shown on their faces.

"Fuck—she's a goddamn animal." Broken Nose frowned and took a step closer to the bars.

"Good, she'll fit right in then." Bruised Nuts grinned and thumbed over his shoulder.

Mads shoved away from the bars to examine her surroundings in a controlled panic. The place was bright, concrete and sterile. Her cage was a ten by ten foot cell that had a mat on the ground, a toilet on the other side, and a trickle of water running from the top of the cage into a drain cut into the concrete in the other corner. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd registered that there were other cages and bodies in those cages.

Terror and rage had her again as those implications sank in. They were either human traffickers or just fucking psychopaths.

Either way she wouldn't be getting out of this alive.

No one knew or cared where she was. She'd just moved, hadn't made friends yet, and had no family to speak of. No one was going to look for her. The only person who'd give a shit was her landlord and that would only be because he'd have to move her shit when she didn't turn up to pay rent. She was dead.

Fuck.

"Welcome home, bitch." The guy with the busted nose stepped closer to the bars to leer down at her.

She was shaking with fear and rage. She was panicked but she had control of it. She could focus. After a moment of heavy breathing Mads decided it was time to go another route with her rage.

She was caught and held. The chance of her escaping was nil now that she was in a cage underground. She wasn't getting out of this alive but she sure as fuck was going to cause as much damage as she could before she went—hell, maybe it would enrage them enough to just kill her right off without all the torture and pain or whatever the fuck they were going to do to her.

Madeline moved to the door again, let her shoulders sag and her legs give out from under her. She was small and female and most guys underestimated her just for that. She lowered her head and made pitiful sniffling noises. Maybe they were stupid enough to forget that she'd hurt them.

"Please." Her voice cracked and Mads tried to channel tears into her eyes. "Please, let me go."

"Heh." That was snorted and she heard them take steps closer to her cage. "Bitch has  
changed her tone now."

"Please," Mads felt victory as tears pooled in her eyes and she looked up, trying to look as pathetic as possible. "Please—I'll do anything you want—just let me go."

They smirked. Bruised Nuts crouched to her level and reached between the bars to grip a handful of her hair. Huh. Maybe they were that stupid.

"How 'bout you put that pretty little mouth to good use and suck my cock and I'll think about lettin' you go." His hand left her hair when she only blinked and nodded like an idiot. His hand trailed down to her chin and dug into her cheeks to open her mouth.

His other hand was busy freeing his cock from his pants. Madeline nodded pathetically again trying not to look like she was planning anything. Soft and innocent. Madeline reached through the bars slowly to show that she wasn't a threat. Surprise and malicious glee showed on the idiots face when she reached for his pants. The cuffs kept her from reaching his dick so the bastard shifted closer.

"There's a good bitc—" His sentence cut off with a high pitched scream as she clutched and twisted his half hard dick. She jerked her hand and he just kept screaming.

"Hey!" Broken Nose yelled and reached into the cage to pry her off the other ones nuts.

Madeline released her hold on the assholes dick and latched onto Broken Nose's arm. She used her weight to throw him off balance and he hit the bars with a groan. She kept the arm in her hold as she stood and then body slammed it backwards with all of her strength. Something cracked and the guy howled in pain before he wrenched his body out of the cage and away from her.

Both men were crumpled on the ground, out of her reach, cradling bits of themselves.

"Oh come on you pussies—you're acting like that hurt." She taunted and watched  
Bruised Nuts rock back and forth holding himself as Broken Nose shoved up with his working arm and spun to growl at her. His good hand went down to his holster and he gripped his gun.

"You broke my fuckin' arm!" Pain laced his voice and he hissed as he pointed the gun at her chest.

"Did I? Oh shucks, that must really hurt." Mads mocked him and he snarled at her. She didn't want to get shot and die but the alternative, being raped and sold into human trafficking, was too horrible to actually consider.

"Shoot the bitch, Sid." Bruised Nuts keened from his position on the ground.

"Yeah, Sid, shoot me."

"Stop!" A new voice entered the fray and Broken Nose wheeled around.

The gun was no longer on her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She liked breathing. She really did.

"This one's not worth the trouble, Sir! She broke my fuckin' arm and my nose and Sid's dick is probably hanging on by a thread."

"Do not kill her. Even if she taunts you and she will." The voice finally became a body and Mads had to contain her shriek of rage. It came out as a growl as the man came level with her cage. "We need her alive—I told you she'd be tough to bring in—you're the idiots thinkin' with your dicks instead of your brains."

"But she—"

"She is tough. She's a survivor and exactly what we need with these animals." Richard Moneith studied her and Mads couldn't help but growl again.

Richard Moneith. Upstanding citizen. Her ex-therapist. Soup kitchen worker. And an all around shit-stick apparently.

"What the fuck is this, Dick?" Her voice was rough with all the screaming and growling she'd been doing. He flinched at his nickname and she felt a niggle of satisfaction.

"Welcome to Bunker 14." Dick spread his arms and smiled widely. "You are here as my new guinea pig. I'm hoping you'll hold up where other women haven't."

Terror kept her frozen. Guinea pig? That didn't sound good. What the fuck did that even mean?

"Get up. Go clean yourselves up." Dick turned his attention on the moaning piles of shit. "Have Wilkerson look at that." He moved with the men, assisting Bruised Nuts. "Didn't I tell you to keep her sedated?"

"She's a fuckin' Librarian—you didn't tell us she was a fuckin' animal." The door closed and cut off any reply.

Madeline took a moment to breathe it all in. Cuffed. Caged. Underground. Dick. Guinea Pig. Other women didn't survive.

Great.

Fucking fantastic.


	2. Average Damn Size

Rage receded and left Mads shaky with terror. Her limbs shook, her fingers trembled, her breath came out in quick huffs. The enemy was gone and she could dissolve into hysterical tears.

"Fuck."

Her head ached. Her broken nose throbbed. Her jaw was sore and all the bits and pieces of her ached. Something was burning in her chest, they'd probably cracked a couple ribs with all the kicking and tackling. She really wanted to cry. She wanted to sob her goddamn heart out

"Fuck... fucking... fuck!" Madeline had never been accused of being excessively verbose.

She was in a fucking cage. What kind of a person could put another person in a cage? Only sick fucks. Nothing good was going to happen here. Another shiver of terror shot up her spine and crawled under her skin and blurred her vision with tears.

No. She couldn't cry. She wasn't going to cry. No fucking way was she going to lose it now. She had to keep it together. If she was going to survive she had to keep herself from crying. Because crying meant defeat and she was not letting Dick and his ham-fisted goons win.

"Fuck!"

So instead of dissolving into tears like she desperately wanted to do she got pissed. Those bastards drugged her, hurt her, and fucking caged her. A frenzied kind of anger set in and shot her to her feet. There had to be a way out—a weakness in the cage—the bars—something.

Panic and anger was all but drowning her senses. She didn't feel it when her booted foot connected with the metal. Adrenaline was surging in her blood and roaring in her ears. She had to get out of the cage. She couldn't do shit in a cage but be a sitting duck. She only had to get on the other side of it and then she could do something. Escape—probably not—but a girl could dream. She could at least hurt the sociopaths that had her. _That_ would make her feel better.

"Calm, small female." It was a growl, a snarl really, that cut through the roar in her ears and froze her in her frenzied pacing.

Madeline whirled where she stood and crouched—ready for anything. It sounded too close for comfort and the snarl wasn't particularly reassuring. How had she missed another person in her cage?

"Calm or they will come back and sedate you." The voice came from her left. The big body was in a separate cage positioned maybe a foot from her own. He was locked up too and so not, currently, a threat.

"Sedate me?" Just the thought of them trying to knock her out again pissed her the hell off. Who the fuck did they think they were sedating people like they had some kind of right?

"Calm," A second voice came from the right and Mads spotted another hulking guy. "There are cameras. They will see you and they will come back and sedate you. You will not be able to defend yourself against them as you did before."

Well, that was the opposite of calming. Mads stopped kicking at her cage as that statement sunk in.

Madeline didn't want to be sedated and at the mercy of anyone let alone those sniveling bastards. They'd already copped a feel and she didn't want to be out of it while they were around. They would, without a doubt, rape her and then beat her, or both at the same time.

Her terror didn't immobilize her or dissolve her into a fit of tears and hysterics. It had the reverse effect. It enraged her. She let out a rage filled growl and kicked the door before she paced towards the center of her cell and cursed long and hard.

She had to get herself under control. She would not be knocked out and helpless. That was a state she did not want to be in. So the woman took a deep calming breath that had no real effect on her rage or the terror she was feeling. Mads decided to fake it and projected a mask of calm she sure as fuck didn't feel.

"Do not speak to the human." That was the deepest snarl she'd ever heard. There was another man in the cage across from hers.

He was pressed into the bars and baring his teeth—were those fangs? Holy Christ. They were fangs. The sight of them galvanized her into action. Mads stalked to the door of her own cage and searched the third males face. He growled again, a warning, if Mads had ever heard one. But he was safe from her just as much as she was from him. Them having their very own cages and all.

The man was big and muscles wrapped his frame. Defined—like unusually defined cheek bones and jaw line. A peculiarly flat nose. Long, thick eyebrows Mads would kill for. His eyes were the most startling. Even from five feet away she could see they were bright green. The color was nice but the thing that had her staring harder was the shape of his eyes. They were shaped like a cats. Complete with the diamond pupil.

Mads couldn't speak. Her mind was too busy trying to keep up and connect the dots. She turned on the first speaker and took the seven steps to reach the left side of her cage.

The first guy that had spoken to her had the same features as the other man. Sharp defined angles that made for an alarmingly masculine face. Where the other guy had been pale this one was dark with bright yellow eyes. They were beautiful. Shockingly, unfamiliarly, scarily, pretty.

And he was also backing away from her like she had the plague. His whole torso was reeled back like she was contagious and he was scared of catching whatever he thought she had. Somehow that encouraged her not to scream. Not that she would—common decency and all. She may have had the mouth of a sailor and all the refinement of a pig in a dress but Mads had manners. And manners dictated that upon meeting another being you did not scream at the sight of them.

"You're scared of me?" Finally, someone that didn't underestimate her. But that was probably only because he'd seen her hurt the two assholes. Still though. To be considered a threat right off the bat was nice. "Why are you backing away? I'm not going to hurt you—I can hardly even reach you."

Another growl sounded but this one was less scary. His bright yellow eyes narrowed on her and he halted in his retreat.

"I am not scared of you, tiny female." He spat out the last part like it was some kind of insult. Madeline was not tiny; she was, at the very least, _average_ sized.

"He's getting his balls out of your reach, female." The guy across from her called, amusement clear in his growly voice.

"What's with the, 'female'?" Mads finally snapped. Strange alien people or no, she wasn't going to put up with any more shit then she had to. "I'm not calling you 'males' every three seconds."

They both remained silent watching her with varying looks of surprise and hostility. Her head throbbed harder and her broken nose burned on her face. All at once it was too much for Madeline. Cages, hurting, Richard Moneith—the dick of an ex-therapist, cameras, sedating rapists, her goddamn broken nose throbbing on her face, and weird animal-people calling her female.

She needed a time out. A breather to sort out the shit storm she was now in the center of. She couldn't help the frustrated growl that burst from her throat as she whirled and stalked to the mat on the floor that was supposed to pass for a bed. She flopped down and breathed deep.

Okay.

Kidnapped and caged? Terrifying but she was more angry than scared at that moment. It had happened, it was done and there was no Tardis or convenient time portal to change that fact. As horrible as it was she had to accept it and figure out what the fuck to do next.

Animal people? Aliens? Whatever the fuck they were, she could deal.

Being caged and at the mercy of Richard Moneith—who, apparently, moonlighted as some kind of evil scientist? Terrifying as all hell.

Made even more so with the knowledge that Dick was the person she'd gone to for help. He was the one she'd poured her heart out to. He'd seen her cry. He'd seen her broken and weak. He knew her secrets and all about the shithole she called her childhood.

A depressing and frightening fact was all that was and something that she could do nothing about. What she could do was set her nose and stop the burning hurt that was all but engulfing her skull.

Mads shifted and gingerly touched her face. She hadn't had to set her own nose in a long time. Not since dear old dad had busted it when she was thirteen. It was gonna hurt like a bitch. She shifted again, felt for the broken part, lined up her fingers, took a deep breath and snapped it back into place.

"Fuuucccckkkk." White hot pain shot through her face and made her head throb harder. "God-shitting-cock-sucking-mother-fucking-damnit!"

The pain receded to a dull throb and Mads felt a wee bit better. It wasn't much but it was one less thing she had to worry about. It gave her a tiny bit of control and Madeline needed that small bit of control at that particular moment.

"You will survive." The voice was growly and way too fucking close to her back.

"Jesus Christ!" Madeline wrenched and shifted until she was on her haunches and ready to face the danger.

The danger was in his own cage and he was big. Even crouched as he was Mads could tell that he would be huge when he stood to his full height. And then there was all that muscle wrapped around his frame. If he wasn't sequestered in his own ten by ten box she'd probably turn tail and run. Despite his alarming bigness he was ridiculously beautiful. No one needed to be that pretty. That was purely for intimidating the less genetically blessed.

He had the same defined bones on his face as the other two but where they both sported feline-esuqe eyes he had more… human eyes that were both bright and dark all at once. She couldn't make out if they were blue or brown—maybe both. His nose was curiously wide and flat and sat above a pair of generous lips. His dark hair was long and reached his elbows. He was, in all ways, overwhelming.

"You are strong." He spoke again and Mads was entranced. His voice wasn't a growl but the too deep timbre wasn't exactly human either. "The other women were not strong. You will survive, small female."

It took too long to find her voice. She was dumbstruck at the sight of him. She'd forgotten about the third body. She'd seen pretty men before—not nearly as many as she would have like but still. Just looking at his face should not render her incapable of anything but staring.

"My name is not Small Female, Large Male." What was with these guys and annoying her?

How many other women had come before her? Were they dead now? Were they going to kill her too? Just what the hell were they planning on doing to her? His generous lips quirked up into a smirk and all cohesive thought fled. Wow, those were kissing lips.

They moved again but somehow she couldn't hear the words. Which was just annoying as all hell. Here she was in the middle of a Hannibal Lector/evil scientist situation and she was thinking about kissing his alien face. And maybe other alien parts of him. No—no. What the hell was she thinking? She had to focus.

"Uhm... what was that?" Madeline tilted her head up to keep her eyes off his lips and forced her mind to focus. It was ridiculous to get distracted like that under the circumstances.

"What are you called?"

"Madeline is my name but everyone just calls me Mads."

Well, everyone used too. Until her life went to shit and she had made like a coward and moved to the other side of the continental united states. There was some distinct snorting and general amused noises coming from the other two men.

"What's funny?" Mads glared in their direction.

"It fits you well, female." The yellow eyed one piped up.

"For someone so tiny and frail you have a lot of it, mad." The green eyed one quit his snorting to press closer to the bars.

"Frail? First of all I'm average sized, Gigantor—and in some places I'm even considered tall. And I am most definitely not frail—and now that you know my name you can use it. Not female or small female or tiny female. Mads—just Mads." Okay, maybe she was being a wee bit bitchy but all things considered she was allowed.

"Mads," His voice was a rasp that instantly caught and held her attention. "You need to be prepared for what they are going to—" He halted midsentence but Mads wasn't really actively listening anyway, he was just too fascinating. His nose flared and his head tilted away like he was listening to something. "They come. Be strong and you will survive this."

_That_ she heard. Goose bumps rose on her skin and tears blurred her eyes. Shit. Shit. Fuck. No. She had to stay pissed. She couldn't let her fear get the better of her. Mads grabbed hold of her rage and shot to her feet.

Sure enough, three seconds later the double doors she'd been dragged through opened and two men waltzed in. They were clad in the same black clothes and gear the other two bastards had been in. Which scared her even more. They were uniformed bad guys. So whatever it was she was now neck deep in was an organized kind of evil. Fuck.

They were bigger than the other ones, almost as big as the men in the cages. But they had round faces compared to the angles and planes of her cell buddies. They halted in front of her cage and Madeline forced the whimper in her throat to be a growl.

"You gonna be a bitch and fight?" The taller one looked bored as he shifted his stance.

"Fuck that. You heard what Sid said. Did you see Rob's dick—let's just put her out."

"Fine." The first one moved so quick she didn't have time to blink let alone do any evasive maneuvers. What evasive maneuvers she could do, she didn't know, but hell it was nice to have some semblance of a plan.

He unholstered his gun and shot her. Mads expected to feel a puncture or a gaping wound in her chest—having never been shot before she could only guess at what it would feel like—but it wasn't bullets ripping through her flesh, it was electricity.

It was agony. Mads had never hurt like that before and she'd been hurt plenty. The electricity ripped through her body and gripped her muscles—she was shaking but she wasn't moving. She felt like she was cooking from the inside out. Madeline barely registered hitting the ground as she convulsed and shook and tried to beat back the waves of electric pain stabbing at her insides. She didn't hear the cell door open but suddenly they were on top of her and holding her down. She couldn't move her limbs to save her life.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah—get off my ass. I've got it."

The white hot heat paralyzing her eased some, there was a sting in her side and she could hear a growl. Then there was fuzzy darkness that eased the burn in her body and swallowed her hole.

**Okay, so this is slightly delayed because I had to take time out to read Smiley. It was great! And yay for Smiley! I really don't care how similar the New Species books are- I will read every single damn one of them until all the NSO get their happy endings. Anybody else read it? Love it?**

**Secondly: I would like the eight readers I have to know that this is my secondary bit of fiction- the one I write when on my lunch and while I'm waiting for shit to happen. I will be updating but I don't know how regularly that will be.**

**And lastly: I know that my writing style is definitely not like LD's but there will be smut and there will be happy endings. Although there is going to be a lot of shit before we get to the smiles and sunsets part. And yes, I know that LD's bad guys are usually fountains of information and its great for setting the scene and plot but my bad guys do not show and tell so much. So if you are lost just keep reading, you'll get there. But you can probably guess. I mean come on. **


	3. To Kill or Not To Kill

"What an odd nose." 633 was pushed against the left side of his cage and straining his neck to examine the tiny ferocious female.

After hours the bastards had finally brought her back. She was drugged but it was only sedatives in her system and by the scent of her they were fading quickly. She'd be awake soon and she would be fine. They hadn't started her on the drugs yet. For that, 743 felt acute relief. But it was a short lived feeling. He knew what was in store for the female—after this day there would be no relief for her besides short intervals where the doctors left them alone to tweak their drugs.

"Yes, it is very odd." 743 agreed. Her whole face was odd. Unlike their women she was short and the little muscle she did have were lean and would be ineffectual in a fight. Although, she had put up a good fight against the two bastards. Her eyes, when they were open, were an unsettling shade of green. Her nose poked out of her face and was puffy and broken. He could see the swelling going down but her eyes would be black.

The thought angered him. Those bastards had handled her too roughly. Hadn't they realized she was so delicate compared to them? Hadn't they realized they could kill her with too hard a hit?

"She will not survive, 743." 189's voice was a low growl that caught his attention. The males stare was focused on him and he was scowling.

"She is strong." It came out as a growl but he'd meant to say it calmly. "You saw her. She is fierce like our females." She would survive. 743 was sure of that.

"She didn't scream and cry when she saw us." 633 finally pulled away from the left side of his cage and prowled to the door where he could see 189 better. "Even I could smell the terror she felt but it did not immobilize her. She fought them. I think she will survive."

633 had had great senses before the recent drug trials had robbed him of his sense of smell. 743 could not imagine living without his nose. He trusted his nose more then he trusted his eyes. It was just yet another thing he was helpless to do anything about and 743 hated it. Hated them. Humans.

"She will not survive the drug trials. She is human. Her mind will break and she will beg for death like the other females." 189 kept his voice low so the cameras would not pick it up.

It was possible. The human female's minds had broken after the first round of drugs. By the second round, one human female had slammed her head into the bars until she lay dead on the ground. The second female had screamed and cried nonstop until the bastards had come and force bred and then beat her to death. She had bled out on the mat and Monieth had been angered. The third female had suffered a heart attack while on the drugs. But those women had been hysterical and weak compared to the tiny Mads.

"She is strong."

"Even if she survives the drugs she will not survive the breeding." 189 lowered his voice further. "We will kill her—our females barely survive the breeding drugs."

"If they fix the drugs they are trying to alter she might be able to survive." 743 did not like this conversation. He did not like the possibility of the Mads being force bred to death. If the humans drugged him or the other males with the breeding drugs and put the tiny human in their cells, she would not survive. But he did not want to agree with 189. "She is strong, she might survive." He was trying to convince himself, he knew.

"And what if she does survive?" It was a whisper this time that sent chills and a sting of fear down 743's spine. 633 snarled out and clenched his bars until his fists turned white. "What if it works?"

"No!" 633 all but howled in rage, his whole body going rigid with fury.

743 felt the same rage at the thought of Mercile having one of their infants. It had never been accomplished before and they had no way of knowing if it were possible but the thought was a terrifying one. It was a matter of _if_s though. _If_ she survived the drug trials. _If_ the drug trials were a success. _If_ she survived the breeding. _If_ his seed took. _If_ her body could carry their kind. _If_ the infant survived.

In that light the only option was to end her suffering before it began. The only option was to kill her and that thought enraged and repulsed him. His hands shook and his spine stiffened. It would be easy to reach through the bars and put his hand on her face. She would smother and she wouldn't feel a thing in her drugged sleep. It would be easy. His hands gripping the bars that separated their cages went white with pressure.

"It would be a mercy." 189 shifted in his cell and then snarled after a moment. Anger was clear in the lines of his face. He did not like the thought of murdering an innocent either. 743 watched the other male begin to pace and mutter. "It would be horrible but her life here would be much worse. They will hurt her. The bastards will force breed her like they did the other women. Whoever she is given to will hurt her badly when they are given the breeding drugs. They will kill her when she has no more purpose. She will be dead anyway."

It was true. It was all true. She would suffer horribly for the rest of her life and then the bastards would kill her when she no longer had a use.

"You must kill her, 743. It is the only thing you can do."

No, it was not the only thing he could do. He could _not_ kill her. He could protect her. As much as he could. She was strange and human but she did not deserve to die. She'd fought hard when the bastards had dragged her in. She deserved to live. Even if it was in hellish conditions. No, 743 would not and could not kill the Mads and he would not let the others kill her either.

"No!" It was an angry snarl that ripped out of his throat and shot him to his feet. He barreled toward the bars and only stopped when they slammed into his chest. He only remembered to keep his voice low from years and years of practice. "I will not kill her. You will not either. She is strong and she will survive. I will protect her."

"How?" The other male snarled back. "You are caged just like me. How will you protect her from the bastards when they come to beat and rape her?"

"I will not kill her!"

"Well _gee_, that's a relief." Her words were groggy and tense. The shock of her voice whirled 743 around and sent him stalking back towards the sprawled female. "And here I thought we were on the same team. Whoa, back it up Gigantor." Her face contorted in pain as she rolled to get out of his reach.

The sight of her trying to escape enraged him more and he couldn't help but growl. She flinched at the sound and 743 tried to reign in his temper. Scaring her would not make her trust him.

"I said I would _not_ kill you." When he could speak with minimal growling he went on his haunches to get eye level with her. "Why are you rolling away?"

"Why is killing me even a topic of discussion? Huh?" She was in the center of her cell now and curled into a tight protective ball. "I thought the murdering psychopaths were on the other side of these cages. Apparently, I'm fucking surrounded."

"Keep your voice down. They will hear and take you away from me." 743 made sure to look as nonthreatening as possible when she jerked her head in his direction. Her face twisted in agony and she gripped her forehead.

"And why is that a bad thing?" She spoke while her hands massaged her head.

"I said I would not kill you, female." 743 was losing patience.

"And I should believe you because…?" She growled back still clutching at her head.

"At least give her a choice." 189 was pushed up against his bars again and staring at the Mads. "She needs to know what they plan for her and then she can decide."

"Decide fuckin' what? If I should let you kill my ass or not? I can answer that right now." She uncurled from the tight ball and flopped on her back groaning.

"Tell the human, 743." 633 watched the human with a scowl. "She deserves a choice."

"By that logic, should I give you both a choice?" 743 was up and snarling at the other males again. "Should I murder you when I get the chance?"

"It is different for us." 633 kept calm as he always did when faced with anger. "She will have to undergo things we cannot imagine. She is vulnerable to the vicious human males who would take advantage of her. We have a higher threshold for pain than the humans—it will be a constant torture for her. She gets a choice, 743."

"Torture?" Her voice was less groggy now but more tense. 743 watched as she shoved up into a sitting position and regarded him warily. "Is that what they do here? Goddamn torture? They _are_ fucking psychopaths."

She did deserve to know what the human males were planning on using her for. What she did not get was a choice. She would live, there was no other option.

"Fine," 743 quit his stomping around to crouch close to the female's cage. "Mads, we must speak low so they cannot hear us. You have to come closer."

She hesitated for too long and 743 could only growl in response to the suspicious green eyes regarding him.

"I said I will not kill you, Mads. Trust me. Do not look at me like this."

"You can't just command me to trust you!" Her voice was exasperated and her eyes narrowed but even as she glared she moved closer to him.

"You said you would give her a choice." 189 snapped from his side of the room.

"No. She does not get a choice. She will survive this. I will tell her what they plan for her but she does not get a choice." He would protect her—he'd figure out a way. She was going to live.

* * *

Shivers of dread were crawling under her skin. Panic was a static blare in the back of her mind. The fear of what the big animal man would tell her was almost second to the pain in her head and body. They were contemplating killing her. Like it would be some great kindness if they just put her out of her misery.

What did that say about her captors and what they were planning on doing to her? Nothing good. More shivers of terror made her eyes blur and her skin crawl. What could be so bad that they, her fellow inmates, would want to kill her?

"I said I would not kill you, female!" His voice was gruff and all kinds of annoyed. "You are to stop feeling terror, trust me, and come over here now."

Madeline was shocked out of her terror. She sat there flabbergasted for all of thirty seconds. Her mouth opened twice to blast him but nothing came out. He thought he could order her to trust him? Of all the—Mads didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Okay—first of all, Tarzan, you can't just command me to trust your ass and expect me to fall in line!"

"It is not my ass I want you to trust." His face was the picture of solemn.

"Tarzan?" That voice came from behind her but Mads didn't turn to glare at him, her focus was solely on the ridiculous commanding man. They were a bunch of comedians.

"You know what I mean." Or maybe they didn't. They didn't look exactly human and the way they spoke seemed… off. Mads didn't let that thought sidetrack her. "You don't get to order me around. I'm allowed to feel whatever the hell I'm feeling and I sure as shit don't have to trust you just because you say you're not going to kill me."

The man took a deep breath, resettled on his haunches, and then pinned her with his dark eyes.

"Mads, I need you to come closer." It was a soft growl that had the little hairs on her arms upright and her utterly mesmerized yet again. "Please."

It took a moment to shake off the rapt feeling and get her limbs in working order but eventually she was seated in front of the large male. His bars and her bars were a good foot apart and she was seated far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach through and grab her.

"You must school your reactions and keep your voice low. They can see us but they cannot hear us if we speak low."

"Okay." Mads tried to ignore the pounding in her head and the burn of her busted ribs. This was important. She had to focus.

"First you must know that I will not kill you. Even if you ask me to. You will survive this. You are strong."

"She is human." The green eyed one they'd called 189 was seated at the door of his cage with a scowl fixed on his pretty face. "She will break like the other human females did."

"Other females? Are they dead? What do you mean break?"

"They are all dead. The drugs Mercile is testing are targeted towards human females only. The women they have brought here previously have all died. It is a breeding drug that makes the user feel terrible pain. It is sometimes too much for our males and their minds break, like the human females did."

"Jesus." That bit of information was scary as all hell. A pain so bad that it drove people crazy? "What the hell is breeding drugs?"

"It is what they give to us when they wish us to breed. When a male is on the breeding drugs he has no control. His mind is gone and the only thing that will ease the horrible pain is to breed. I think it will be the same for the human females once they alter the drug so it does not drive the user insane."

"Why do they want to give me a breeding drug?" It probably meant just exactly what she thought it did but she needed clarification.

"The humans believe that if a human female can survive a male on breeding drugs then she will be able to conceive." He paused and looked even more grim. "Our females are unable to conceive and they want new test subjects."

"And when they do fix the breeding drug so it doesn't drive you insane or immobilize you with pain they will toss you in 743's cage." 189's voice was flat. "He will be out of his head with the need to breed and he will hurt you worse than you can ever imagine. It will not be his fault but the drugs make us very aggressive and very rough."

"I said_ I_ will tell her." 743 growled viciously but her focus was on 189 now.

"You are using soft words. That is not the reality." 189 returned glaring and then focused his eyes back on Mads. "If you survive the breeding—which, you will not. Then you will be tested to see if you have been impregnated. If you haven't you will be killed and your corpse will be put in the incinerator like they do with all the dead. If you are pregnant then they will take your baby from you and kill you. Your baby will live like us. In a cage to be tested, experimented on, and tortured their whole life."

The statement left her reeling. A baby? They were trying to impregnate her with animal mans baby? They would take her baby. They would put her baby in a cage?

"And in between the drug trials and the breeding, the two human males that you hurt, will come into your cell and rape you. They raped and beat the second woman to death. You might survive all of that Mads, but they will only kill you in the end."

**Okay, so I tried to do it more like LD. Thank you all for the love and reviews. I think I do need to point out that I will not be using any of LD's characters- until the end anyway. 743, 189, and 633 are all my own characters. ****So sorry to anyone expecting the opposite. Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	4. Bombshell After Bombshell

"Wait- hold on- just hold on." Madeline was not mentally or emotionally prepared for what the big man was telling her. She needed a nap and some Tylenol and food and a fucking hoodie or something because she was freezing her ass off. And now on top of all that the big burly men were dropping bombshells on her left and right.

The pounding in her head hadn't lessened the least bit it had only gotten worse. She had no idea how long it had been since the goons had electrocuted the hell out of her. Too long. She'd been out for too long and didn't even want to think about what had been done to her in that state.

She still had all her clothes on (so there was that to be grateful for) minus her shoes and socks. Her toes were bare against the cement. She figured they'd taken them to make her escape that much harder. Madeline knew that if she was on the other side of the bars bare feet would not factor into getting the hell out.

Still though- they'd had taken her goddamn shoes.

The thought made her temples throb harder and her skin crawl. At least it hadn't been Bruised Nuts and Broken Nose that had come to collect her. But she couldn't focus on that- she had to remain in the present. And presently everything sucked but with what she'd just been told- it could have sucked worse.

She had a handle on her predicament- kidnapped to be experimented on and then forced to have sex with someone she didn't know. It was sick and twisted but not beyond reasonable doubt. What Brown Eyes had just told her zoomed right past any kind of reasonable doubt and landed light-years away.

"Wait, wait." Mads had to grip her head again. Her brain felt pressurized like it was going to explode out the back of her skull. It probably didn't help that her fellow captives kept dropping bombshells on her. Tears blurred her eyes imagining their lives. "Are you telling me that you were... _created_ by these... fuckwads... and have been kept in these cages all of your lives... being experimented on and tortured for... all of your lives?"

It was unbelievable. Every single part of what he'd just told her was utterly unbelievable. Even as her head reeled she knew that it was true. Madeline Thorn held no delusions of people and what exactly they were capable of. People were horrible and cruel. That was a lesson she had learned well in her life. So, it really wasn't a stretch to believe the horrible truth about the three men in the cages around her.

It was terrifying and sickening but as her mind settled- not altogether shocking. Lab created human hybrids who'd been tortured and experimented on their whole lives? They'd been in cages, treated like animals- not even animals- _things_. The thought sent her into another red haze where she could do nothing but curse vehemently for a few minutes. It was either that or cry and she sure as hell wasn't gonna cry.

"You say many curses I have never heard before. I like it." Yellow eyes claimed her attention with an amused tone and startled her out of her anger. His lips were pulled into a half smile, his fangs on display, and he cocked his head at her. "What is Popsicle stick?"

She tried. She really fucking tried to keep her tears in. To not cry. To be strong and stoic and not a sissy but it was useless. Madeline burst into tears at his innocuous question. It was ridiculous and stupid but the fact that he had no idea what a Popsicle stick was tore at her heart. And damn, she liked to pretend she didn't have one, but she did and it hurt. They probably didn't know what ice cream was or teddy bears or parks or swings or anything a childhood should have had. All they knew was the worst side of people and their cages.

"Why are you crying? Is it bad?" He suddenly looked alarmed and pushed up against his bars to get closer to her.

A howl rent the air and Mads jolted around to watch as Brown Eyes lifted from his haunches and gripped the bars like he was trying to bend them.

"Do not make her cry! Do not say such things to her!" He was growling and pissed and it was as surprising as it was sad.

They had no idea why she was crying or what the hell had made her cry which in turn only made her cry harder. Which was just ridiculous and she knew it. Giggles started taking over the silent sobs and soon she was laughing as tears fell down her face. And shit, her head was killing her. She was losing it.

"Mads." Brown Eyes was on his knees now and looking all earnestly at her. "Do not cry. He did not mean it."

"I _told_ you her mind would break."

Another growl ripped out of Brown Eyes' throat and he was on his feet again.

She had to stop. They were freaking out and pretty soon she would tumble down the rabbit hole into actual hysteria. She had to pull her shit together. Mads held her breath until she couldn't giggle or sob and wiped at her eyes. It took her a minute to get under control again. Dark eyes kept up his pacing only to pause every few seconds to stare at her. Yellow eyes looked perplexed and sheepish, like he was some how to blame. And the green eyed one was at his door again scowling at her.

"No- I wasn't crying because of that- it doesn't mean anything bad." Mads wiped at her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I'm not insulted or broken." She glared towards the one scowling at her. "Have a little faith, shit."

"Then why were you crying, Mads?" His rough voice drew her attention away from glaring at the third male and back to the mesmerizing man.

"It wasn't- I was- because I was mad. Those fuckers created you guys- you've been tortured and experimented on-" How the hell did she put her craziness into words? "You don't know what a Popsicle stick is and that made me sad thinking about what other things you don't know about all because these assholes have kept you locked in cages your whole lives."

"You cry for us?"

"Well, yeah." Mads rubbed away the last of the wet on her face and carefully placed her face against the cold metal bars. The startling cold felt good against her aching skull. "It's sad."

There was a long silence where no one spoke or growled. Mads didn't want to take her pounding head off the cold bars to look at the men around her.

"You are a strange human." That was Green Eyes' voice. It was less rough and clipped then she'd become accustomed to.

"I probably am compared to the scum buckets you've known." Mads lifted her face away from the bars to look at the man across from her cell. "I won't say that most people aren't dicks- but there are also some good ones too. There are lots of people that would be horrified if they knew what these assholes are doing."

"For what you must endure now, I am sorry." His voice was a somber and his bright green eyes locked on hers.

Tears blurred Mads eyes again but she pretended that she wasn't on the verge of breaking down and pressed her face against the cold metal once again. Everything she'd learned whirled inside her mind and made her head throb and goosebumps rise on her skin. Dick had experimented on and tortured the men around her and he was planning on doing the same thing to her. They were going to hurt her with drugs, they were going to make one of the three men rape her, they were going to try and impregnate her, and then they would kill her.

No. She couldn't think about it at that particular moment. She was too close to crying already. Mads forced her eyes back open and locked her gaze on Brown Eyes. He was hunched over on the concrete as close to the bars as he could get and was staring right back at her. She'd somehow forgotten that she'd woken up to them discussing killing her. She should have been scared or, at the very least, a good three feet away from the bars. But she couldn't bring herself to move away. He'd said that he wouldn't kill her and Mads wanted to believe him. No matter how stupid it was to want.

"What's your name?" She couldn't keep calling him Brown Eyes.

"743."

"743?" Her head tilted again and then her shoulders tensed. "I mean your birth name. Not the one these fuckers gave you."

"That is his name." Yellow eyes spoke up this time. "I am 633." He pointed at his chest and then at Green Eyes. "That is 189."

"They numbered you?" Yet more information that sent her grappling with anger and sadness. Tears leaked down her face again but she ignored them. If she didn't she'd start sobbing again. "They fucking numbered you?!"

"Do not cry, Mad."

"I'm not." She was. She needed a break. A time out to sort through all of the shit they'd just piled on. She needed to sleep off this headache. "Look," Mads gripped her head once more and tried to locate the thin mat she'd seen earlier without moving her head too much. "I'm gonna sleep off this headache and then... fuck, I don't know... _escape_\- preferably."

"You are strong, Mads." 743 caught her gaze and stared hard into her eyes. "You will survive this." So he kept saying.

Mads couldn't help but shiver at the intense eye contact. He kept reminding her of that but she didn't feel strong. Not in the least bit. She could feel tears still leaking out of her eyes, her hands and legs were trembling, and her whole body was a giant throb of pain. She felt like a pile of shit and probably looked like one too. But he was right. She would survive.

Mads pulled away from the bars and his intense stare and dragged her body to the tiny mat three feet away. She curled up on the slightly-softer-than-cement rectangle and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**This ones a wee bit short but more to come. Reviews would be excellent.**


	5. Rainbows & Daises Comparatively

They had taken yellow eyes- 189.

They had just waltzed in and shot him full of tranquilizer until he was passed out in the corner he'd been forced into.

And they just dragged his still body away.

Madeline had raged at them. 734 had kept trying shush her but she could not keep silent. She'd never witnessed something so... she didn't have the words.

The guards had been calm and unexcited. The men in the cages had growled but had watched the on-goings without being exceptionally outraged and shocked. It was the routine of it that enraged her.

That and she'd never been so helpless to before. All she could do was rage at the guards and that was unacceptable. Pathetic even. They'd taken him, ignored her for the most part, and disappeared behind the double doors on the left side of the room.

Then, much like the useless pathetic being she was, Madeline had assumed the fetal position on her mat and silently sobbed. It was all under the pretense of lying down to sleep so her badass-that-does-not-under-any-circumstance-cry image was still intact. When she was out of tears or just so emotionally spent that she couldn't emote anymore—she couldn't tell which—she actually tried to sleep. It was difficult what with the headache still hammering away in her skull and her busted ribs making every position unbearably painful. Christ in a handbasket did she need to sleep. Even just an hour would help.

It felt like days that she was laying there attempting to out stubborn the jackhammer in her brain and the burning ache in her chest. The concrete was ice beneath and the pancake thin mat did nothing to cushion her busted ribs. She attempted to generate some body heat by curling in to herself while trying to keep her weight off her busted ribs but it was not working. As it was she had to endure the burning in her ribs if she wanted to be any semblance of warm or lye stiff as board while freezing her ass off. Ultimately all her efforts were useless. The body heat thing wasn't working and the cold cement under her was only making her colder.

It was frustrating as all fuck.

Madeline Thorne employed the anger management techniques she'd been taught and took a deep breath. Or at least tried—she inhaled one deep breath and her rib cage protested with white hot bolts of pain shooting all over her. Fuck calming herself!

She needed a blanket.

She had a headache that was quickly becoming a migraine.

She was hungry.

She was beyond emotionally drained.

And she was fucking terrified.

For 189 but mostly just herself. Because what did it say about her situation if they treated the people they'd spent, what she was assuming was millions on creating, like animals—just what in the hell were they going to do to her? To them she was basically an incubator with an expiration date.

So Madeline did what she always did when she was scared out of her mind. She got angry.

She bolted off the cement ignoring the hot flashes of pain and scanned the ceiling for the camera 734 had told her about. There was at least on per cage and three more placed throughout the room. The sight of them only enraged her more. Christ, she wanted to break their physco faces. She wanted to throw something but there was nothing to throw. So she settled for shoving her finger at the camera.

"Listen to me you motherfuckers! You will bring me an actual bed with a blanket, ibuprofen for my injuries, and some fucking food!"

"Mad, what are you doing?" 734 hissed at her, his knuckles white against the bars. "Quiet! They will come for you."

"You're fucking right they will." Madeline turned back to her cages camera and shoved her finger at it again. "If you expect me to survive your twisted fucking experiments Dick you need to expend just a smidgen of effort in keeping me alive! I need fucking food, ibuprofen, a fucking bed and a goddamned blanket!"

There was a moment of silent tension around her, as if they were waiting for the ground to crack open and swallow her whole.

"And I want my shoes back!" Madeline wasn't sure how negotiations usually worked but it seemed like the best practice to demand more then what she'd thought they'd give her. "It had better be good fuckin' food too!" There, demands made.

Now she just had to wait and see if they would comply or if she'd get beat on for it. Eh. She could take a hit—as long as she got a blanket out of it it'd be worth it.

"They will come to hurt you now, stupid human." 633 sighed from his cage.

Madeline flinched automatically at the word—usually the word was accompanied by a fist or a foot. She didn't think the big male would hit but it was reflex that'd been engraved in her bones. Hurt unfurled within her like it always did when she was called stupid. But, fuck that, she wasn't thirteen anymore—she didn't get hurt, she got angry.

"I am not stupid!" Madeline turned her anger on Green Eyes who looked startled by the sudden redirection of her rage.

Madeline had to remind herself that he wasn't the reason she was a guinea pig and it wasn't like he knew she a had thing about people calling her stupid. Mads talked herself down and employed all those anger management techniques she'd been court ordered to take. Which had just been one load of bullshit after another. She'd never had an anger management problem in her life. It had been self defense—but that was not something she was going to think about.

Point was, 633 did not deserve her ire. So, instead of cutting him to pieces with her tongue she took a deep breath and counted to ten. And then twenty.

"They might hurt me, but at least I'll get a blanket… and don't call me stupid." Mad took another deep almost calming breath. "I am not stupid."

She wasn't.

She'd graduated high school valedictorian. She put herself through college with two part time jobs and still graduated with honors and a 4.0 GPA. She wasn't stupid. She'd proven that to everyone who'd claimed she was. If he kept name calling she'd kick him in the head. Multiple times.

"I apologize, Mad." He cocked his head to the side and Mads was suddenly struck with how adorable he was. "It was not my intention to pain you."

"Uh," Madeline drew a blank. Unsure how to go about accepting an apology. No one had ever sincerely apologized to her after calling her stupid before. "It's okay."

A heavy silence settled and gave Madeline time to be embarrassed about her lack of emotional control. She could feel her cheeks flush. Why did she have so many goddamn issues? And why the hell couldn't she keep them under wraps? Other people had no trouble hiding their crazy—why was it so hard for her? But it wasn't like she could take it back now—she just had to own it. She was emotionally unstable and had a metric shit ton of issues—who didn't?

"Where did they take 189? Is he… is he coming back?" She didn't want to ask but she had to know. Would another male take his place?

"They test the healing drugs on him." 743 curled his lip and displayed a fang.

That didn't sound so bad.

"What does that mean? Healing drugs?"

"It means they hurt and break him in different ways and then test their healing drugs on him. They observe if it heals and how fast."

Embarrassment now completely forgotten Mads was on the verge of another emotional outburst. All the blood drained from her face and she swayed where she stood. Those fuckers. How could any sane person hurt another being like that—but she knew—christ, did she know, how horrible humans were.

"Will… will they kill him?"

743 gave a nonchalant shrug that was offset by the rage in his dark eyes and the disgusted curl of his lip.

"It depends on how vicious the guards feel and what they are trying to heal. But you must always assume that he will die—otherwise…" He trailed off and Madeline's stomach wrenched.

Otherwise you'd get your hopes up. Otherwise they would not come back. Otherwise they would die.

Madeline was overwhelmed with all the implications of what he just said. There were no attachments. Every moment could be their last. It was cold, lonely, and terrifying. Even her childhood was rainbows and daises compared to their existence. Fuck, the people in hell had it better then them.

"Do they do that to all of you?" Tears ran down her face again but Mads didn't bother trying to control them this time.

"I am here for breeding." 743 shook his head. "My sperm count is the highest in the facility they took us from. If my seed does not take I will return to the healing drug trials. They have 633 on experimental drugs. They do no break him on the outside like they do 189 but he is very sick—I can smell the nausea on him. His senses are broken."

"It is not so bad. Not compared to what they do to our females." Voice low, 633 spoke up. His back was to her and propped against his cage. He could hear them speaking? Well, it stood to reason. They were mixed with some kind of animal DNA and animals had better senses all around. "Although I would prefer to vomit less."

More tears streaked down her face, emotion was trembling her hands and making her knees shake. Finally her legs gave out and she slumped to the ground where she stood.

* * *

She was a ferocious one. There were not many human females he had contact with and those that he did were cold and merciless. This human female was different in every way. 743 could smell terror on her and had since the moment she was dragged in by her hair. The terror she felt did not immobilize her however, it seemed to enrage her. Like fear itself was something she was too stubborn to feel so she became angry instead.

Strange human.

743 liked her.

It was disconcerting. She was a human and he was the being humans had created to be tortured. She was not responsible for his or the others torture. It was difficult to separate the humans in his mind but somehow there was now a clear line between the other humans and The Mads.

He had been intrigued when he had heard her muffled cursing in the elevator. The other women had been terrified to the point where they had been docile and subservient. The Mads had been screaming out curses he had never heard before and had been fighting the bastards with all she had. Which had served to only intrigue him more.

Not a good feeling under the circumstances.

She was there only to be used. He would have to force breed her and then when she produced no infant she would be killed. It would be stupid for him to get attached. 743 never got attached. He could remain detached and distant as he had all his life.

At the sight of her slumped form and the tears tracking through the blood and dirt on her face made it difficult to remain impassive.

Impossible actually.

"Do not cry for us Mads." He made sure his tone was as nonthreatening as possible before he reached through the bars separating them and touched her hand.

743 held his breath in anticipation of her reaction but, again, she preformed unexpectedly. She did not jump at the contact or shy away from him, she only turned her scraped and bloodied hand over to hold his own. 743 had to school his own reaction at the soft touch of her hand. The action surprised him so much that he had almost wrenched away from the bars and across his cell.

He hardly had time to revel in her soft touch before the foot falls of the bastard guards were ringing in his ears.

"Mads, they come. You must not show them your tears." 743 was reluctant to stop touching her. She was soft, too soft for the way the guards had been hurting her, and warm. He still had a good fifteen seconds before the guards entered the room. "Most importantly you must not make them aware that you cry for us. They will use your caring to get you to do things you do not want to do."

Terror rolled off her in waves but then rage quickly over took everything else. Her softness was gone and she was kicking at the cell door again just as the guards walked into the room.

"Do you know how many laws you are breaking right now?" She all but hollered at the two guards quickly coming level with her cage. "You are all going to be in jail for the rest of your lives!"

743 did not know what jail was but the way she said it was very threatening. He watched the guards for a reaction. The tallest one only rolled his eyes but the other one suddenly smelled anxious and sweaty.

"Yeah, yeah." The tall one kept his distance from the cage and eyed The Mads. "Move to the back of your cage and I will give you these." His head jerked to the pile in his arms.

The Mads complied after a moment of hesitation and moved to stand at the back. Instead of opening her cell door the guard bent and shoved the pile through the bars.

"I've got money. Lots of money. If you let us go I will give you both ten thousand a piece." She moved closer to the males and 743 had to keep a growl from ripping out of his throat. They were not the cruel guards but they were still human and that made them untrustworthy by default. He did not want The Mads to get closer to them.

He was useless in his cell. 189 was right, he could not protect The Mads. That did not keep him from watching the humans carefully. The most he could do was howl at the guards and maybe that would be enough. Most likely not but 743 hoped it would not come to that. The tall one was not vicious like the other guards and the shorter one usually did as the taller one ordered.

"There's no point in lying, Madeline Rae Thorn, Monieth briefed us on you. You have exactly six hundred and thirty two dollars in the bank- and that ain't enough for me to turn on Mercile. You have no friends and the family you do have is doing time up in Maine. "

"Fine, I've got shit for bribing and no one is going to sprain an ankle tracking me down but come on—you're fucking humans—you've both got that high brain function called a conscious! This isn't right. This is so far from humane that it's actually right up there with the shit Hitler did. How can you do this to human beings?"

"They aren't human- they're animals." The sweaty one finally spoke up eyeing the cages as he did so. "Talking animals."

"Like parrots." The tall one shrugged and glanced surreptitiously towards to the camera above her cell.

"I know you don't believe that—there is no way you could. They are just as human as you and me."

She was not doing a good job of pretending indifference. This would not be good for her.

"They are just animals!" The sweaty one was angry now and advancing on the cell. "Just cause they learned to talk don't mean they're like me and you! They are fucking animals." The tall one halted the others advance and pushed him back.

"Regardless, there's two ibuprofen in the bag. There's also some socks, a mat you can put under you, a blanket and a thing of potato soup." The tall one was motioning to the pile again. "I'd eat up and then get some sleep. The testing starts tomorrow."

* * *

**The reviews are keeping me going! Thanks to all those who've read and reviewed! Also, I feel I should warn you now, there will be mature and explicit content coming up here real quick. Actually, it's all gonna be pretty explicit. Pirates, ye be warned.**


	6. Domineering Buttheads

The screaming had lasted for hours.

743 had thought he had become accustomed to the sounds of torture and pain having been subject to it every hour of his existence but this- this was different, and he could not even explain why.

For the first hour her screams of pain had been shrill and breathy. As if she could not catch her breath. The sounds of her pain filled screams had effected everyone that had ears. Even the guards who were returning 189 to his cell seemed upset. Especially the tall one, he looked as if was going to be sick when she had begun screaming.

Time passed and her screams became deep guttural sounds of pain that had churned his stomach and set his teeth on edge.

And then finally all he could hear were muffled gasps. Not because she was no longer in pain but because she had screamed her voice away.

After what seemed like an eternity the guards had brought her back to her cell. They had carried her slight weight between the two of them with her tiny body wound into a tight protective ball. The tall one looked even more ill. The Mads had laid on her mat, holding her knees to her chest, still as the dead, and tense for another eternity.

743 had tired to ignore her and her suffering. He had worked out for hours and then slept and then worked out some more. Her suffering should not affect him like it did. He felt somehow attached to the tiny human. Which was insane. Maybe all the torture and experimental drug testing had finally driven him mad.

She was a female but still a _human_. Humans did not get his concern. So why had this tiny human female consumed all of his thoughts since the moment he had watched her be dragged in by her hair?

Maybe it was simply because she was a female. Or maybe it was because she did not act like any of the humans he had the misfortune of knowing.

Regardless of her genetic makeup he had somehow become attached and he had to figure out what to do about it.

Food came three times before the Mads moved. She did not shift positions on her mat she only trembled. Not one part of her stayed still. She shook all over as if she had no control. Her shakes continued through the night and into the next day until finally her whole body slumped all at once and her breathing became deep and even.

She had then slept for two days straight without so much as even waking to eat. Two days that had 743 pacing and worrying and... attached. He did not like it. He did not like she still slept. He did not like to look at her weird little nose poking out of her blanket. He did like the fact that she had not eaten or really moved in five days.

"Is she going to sleep until they come to drug her again?" 633 was sat in the furthest corner of his cell, the smell of sickness rolling off him in waves, and staring at the Mads through half closed eyes.

"The drug has been out of her system for two days. She should be up by now." 189 quit his pull ups to move closer and stare at the human in question. "Humans are much weaker then us. She is no stronger then the other females."

The statement made 743 see red. The other females were dead. He did not like 189 grouping her with the other females. The Mads would survive. 743 would make sure of that. Somehow. Frustration and fear came to a boiling point inside of him and 743 let it out in a howl.

She jolted where she lay and her eyes popped open. Her head swiveled in his direction and her unnerving green eyes watched him. All he could do was stare back. It was... unsettling. Until she closed her eyes and did not open them again- then he became angry.

"Madeline!" She jolted again but this time glared at him.

"What?" Her voice was a rasp and her eyes closed again.

"Wake up." This time he snarled trying to scare her into waking. To which she responded by scowling in his direction but still did not open her eyes. "You have been sleeping too long. You need to eat to keep strong."

"I'm not hungry." Another mangled rasp that he could barely hear.

Obviously she had no fear of him. Or she was too exhausted to feel it. How was he supposed to get her up and moving without bodily moving her himself?

"This human is so odd compared to the others." 633 spoke up from his cell. 743 glanced towards his cell to see him smirk and shake his head. "She did not flinch when you snarled- she clenched her fists and scowled at you. As if, instead of fleeing or screaming, she wanted to _fight_ you."

She never reacted as humans normally did around them. She did not show or feel fear when she had met him. The other females had all screamed their heads off and when the shock of seeing them had worn off they had been docile and careful of them. The Mads had not. She had shown her anger and frustration openly. Which gave 743 an idea.

"Madeline!" He snarled his best menacing snarl. Her eyes popped open again and her lip curled in disgust. "You are to stop sleeping." Her brow furrowed. "You will wake up." Angry lines began to appear on her forehead. "You will eat the food the guards have brought you. And you will exercise. Do it now." Her mouth dropped open in outrage.

743 watched in satisfaction as she bolted upright and shoved her body towards his cage. Nostrils flared, scowl set, green eyes sparked in outrage.

* * *

Madeline shoved to her feet and glowered at the domineering male. Well, she attempted to glower- it came out less menacing and more like 'oh shit I stood up too fast and now dizzy blackness is the world I have to live in'. Which wasn't menacing in the least bit. Mads braced her with a hand on the bars to keep herself steady and off the ground. After a long moment the dizziness passed and she could see again. So she cranked up her glower and directed it at 734.

"Listen, ya big butthead." Hell, was that her voice? That ridiculous pathetic croak? "You don't get to tell me what to do." Mads moved to shove her finger at him but then ended up swaying where she stood as little black dots blurred her vision. She couldn't even point her finger without her body threatening to faint on her? This was fucking ridiculous.

The dizzier she was the madder she got. Because first of fucking all- who the fuck tortured another human being like that and just calmly stood back and took notes while she screamed and screamed? She didn't even have a word to describe the kind of twisted a person had to be to think that was okay. To think that the males around her had been enduring that their whole lives just made her want to cry. When she escaped she'd make sure every single one of those assholes was put jail.

And secondly what the hell was his problem? Why did he think he could boss her around? Why did he think she would just bow down and little him dictate to her? The old pathetic Madeline would have kowtowed to him as soon as she looked at him. But she hadn't been that person in a very long time- not since her teens. And here he was trying to remind her of that pathetic person she'd been.

"Eat." His rough voice was softer now but no less demanding. When she glared at his stupidly pretty face he opened his mouth again. "You will not feel so dizzy if you eat."

Well logic wasn't a thing she could argue with but she didn't have to like his tone.

"Stop bossing me around for fucks sake." As she spoke she moved towards the waiting food and took stock of her hurts.

The burning ripping pain had abated a while ago and the shaking had finally stopped. But Christ, did she _ache_. Her limbs felt like they were weighted down and it took too much effort to move. Which in turn just pissed her off all the more. It should not take her two minutes to go five feet. Those fuckers had done this to her and who knew when they were gonna drag her back for more.

Someone growled behind her but Mads was too tired to turn and see who made that aggravated noise.

"Next time you will not sleep so much." The tone was disgusted and all commanding. "You are too weak."

Madeline couldn't get up the gumption to be annoyed at him. He was right. She'd gone too long without eating but she'd been so goddamned tired after all that torture and full body shakes.

She all but slumped in front of the food tray and began shoving food into her mouth. The urge to puke made her tongue heavy and cold sweat break out all over her but she forced the food down anyway. When half her food was gone and she no longer felt like puking Madeline could think again.

"189," Madeline shoved the rest of her food away as searched the opposite cage for the green eyed man. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you a lot?" It was a stupid question. Of course they had hurt him. She just wanted to make sure he was alive.

He was doing pull-ups from the top of his cage. He looked well enough. Christ, with all those muscles bulging he looked like he could take apart his cage with just a flick of his wrist. He paused in a pull-up to glare in her direction. After a moment of glaring he went back to his pull-ups.

"I'm fine, Mads." Annoyed, Madeline channeled her third grade self and deepened her voice. "As you can see from my macho pull-ups my injuries aren't fatal so you don't need to worry about it. Also I think you, Mads, are the best and most awesome person I've ever met."

"Wow, thank you 189." She made her voice normal again and watched in satisfaction as he paused and cocked his head in confusion at her. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

633 chuckled while 734 frowned at her. 189 finally stopped his exercising to frown at her.

"I do not sound like that female and I would not say that." 189 growled and shot a look at 633 who was still chuckling.

"You said it with your eyes." Madeline felt a wee bit immature but at the moment she did not care. "I just interpreted for you."

"I did not!"

* * *

**Well here it is yo. Hope you like it and want more. I feel the need to remind you all that this is my second bit of fiction and like I said when I first posted this story it's not going to be consistently updated. I will finish it and try to update quicker. Thanks for reading! Who read LDs latest book? Thoughts? Anyone like it? I was kinda disappointed and bored with 'em. :( Maybe its just a filler book?**


	7. Pressure Points

The shaking had subsided, thank god. She'd get random tremors that slowly crawled through her but nothing like it had been. She felt better, no longer puke-y, and only dizzy if she moved her head too fast. The horror of the torture she'd survived was firmly pushed to the back of her mind and she focused on the males around her.

189 was back to ignoring her, doing pull ups from the ceiling of his cage. Every now and again he'd drop and do pushups. 734 was scowling at her from his crouched position in his own cage. He'd bullied her into returning to the living and Mads didn't know if she was grateful for that or not. 633 was seated on the far side of his cage, eyes closed and his head lolling against the cage bars. He looked all kinds of miserable.

Memories of her baby sister seated in much the same way, sprung up in her head and sent a fresh wave of rage and pain through her. Tears ate up her vision until everything was blurred around her and she was nine years old again and standing in the bathroom. Her baby sister, her responsibility, was only seven and had always been sick. Some days were better than others, but most days Eva could be found camped out in the tub; head lolling against the cold tile and her thin legs pulled up to her chest.

No. No.

Madeline wasn't a helpless nine-year-old anymore. Evie was long since dead and there was no going back. She had to concentrate on the present and not get lost in the guilt that ate up her insides just thinking about her baby sister. Madeline shook her head, like it would help in forgetting, and ran a hand across her face—she wasn't going to cry, or at least, _acknowledge_ that she was. Maybe she'd develop an Etch-A-Sketch memory one of these days and would be able to shake it all away. She had to get it together—she wouldn't survive if she had a god damn emotional break down every five minutes.

Slowly she regained control enough to clear her throat and clear the blur in her eyes. Mads got her shit together and move closer to 633.

"What kind of sick do you feel, 633?" Would she ever not internally cringe when she said their numbers? "Do you feel like puking? Are you nauseous? Do you have a fever?"

His bright green eyes blinked open and he examined her without moving. Mads stopped when her cage wouldn't let her go further. It was frustrating that she couldn't _go further_—that she was caged at all. He didn't move and he kept swallowing, like he was bracing for vomit if he opened his mouth.

"You feel like puking? Just nod." Mads sat where she'd been standing and watched the beautiful man nod carefully. "Can you come closer to me?"

The only move he made was to arch an eyebrow at her. Which was understandable; she was a human—had basically the same genetic makeup as the assholes who'd kept them in cages all of their lives to torture them. If she was in his shoes, she would run away as far and as fast as she could.

"I—I had a sister who was always sick…" How could she still physically ache talking about her after all these years. "She was like you." Christ, she hadn't talked to anyone about Eva since the funeral- if it could even be called a funeral. No—she wasn't going to open into that particular bag of cats—she was going to keep her shit together. "She was always nauseous and on the verge of puking... we were poor and didn't have great parents..." Understatement of a fucking lifetime. "So, I had to learn how to make her feel better without medicine."

When he continued to just stare at her Madeline tried very hard not to get angry because he'd think it was directed at him. How badly had he been treated for _him_ to be scared of _her_? She only hit five nine in her tallest pair of heels. She wasn't strong—just full of rage. Which was probably the only thing she had going for her, defense wise; all that pent up rage she'd been told by three separate therapists to do something about was useful when channeled into defending herself. He was her polar opposite in that he was huge, muscled, and could deal lots of damage when defending himself. And _he_ was scared of _her_.

"I swear, I won't hurt you." She'd tried for a gentle you-can-trust-me-not-to-hurt-you voice but it came out all growl-y and angry.

He continued to stare at her. After a long moment he let out a sigh and shifted where he sat.

"Why do I need to come over there; can you not just do what you are going to do from there?"

"No, I need to be able to touch you." His eyebrows shot up. "Have you ever heard of acupressure?" Mads took his silence for a no and continued. "It's..." God, how did she explain it? "It's basically... look—there are pressure points all over your body... if I put pressure on the inside of your wrist for a couple of minutes the nausea you're feeling should go away for a while... or at least not be so horrible. It doesn't hurt... please, let me help you."

After a long moment of stillness 633 finally moved towards her. Mads smiled, relief washing through her as she watched him slowly approach. He was pale and sweating by the time he reached her. 189 had stopped exercising to move to the front of his cage where he could see what they were doing clearly. 734 was completely still and pensive behind her. It was as if they were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. They didn't trust her not to hurt him. Mads swallowed the curses she wanted scream out at Monieth and his assholes—that would not help in this instance.

"All you gotta do is just hold up your arm, and point your wrist towards me." It sounded like the easiest thing in the world to her, but to them it was probably the worst. Here she was, this human, asking him to trust her when all they knew of humans was pain and imprisonment.

633 looked towards 189, who was scowling, and then quickly glanced behind her, where she was sure, 734 sat on his haunches as close to the cage bars as he could get. Finally his green eyes landed on hers again and he studied her for a long thirty seconds. Madeline smiled as best she could and felt the scabs on her lips break and start leaking blood again.

Finally- _finally_, 633 held up his arm and put it in her reach, wrist out. Mads could feel tears spill down her cheeks as she grinned even wider, not caring about her busted lips. Gah, she was an emotional wreck. She had to get it together. Normally Mads could keep her shit under control but she was going to blame her lack of emotional control on the current extenuating circumstances. Shit, she'd been kidnapped, tortured, and her future held rape, force reproduction, and even more torture—most people would be a little teary eyed, right? She _wasn't_ a pathetic weakling, crying was acceptable all things considered.

"Thank you for trusting me 633." Mads wiped away her tears and resolved not to shed another one for _at least_ an hour. "I'm going to reach through and put slight pressure on your wrist, okay?"

His ridiculously beautiful face was set in stone. He was expecting pain and betrayal.

"Open up your hand, like that, make all your fingers point up." Madeline caught sight of lethal looking cat like claws and resisted the urge to stare. "There—good, like that. Now let me find the pressure point." His skin was warm, too warm. Maybe he had a fever from whatever drugs they had him on. Mads found the spot and applied pressure. "Okay, now... _slowly_ so I don't lose my grip, point your palm toward your face." With a single minded intensity, that was so boyishly cute she could have cried, he did as she said. "Now we just wait a bit."

Mads counted to thirty in her mind and watched 633 for any sign of discomfort or pain. She really _really_ did not want to hurt the man. She would feel like shit and he would probably never let her help him again.

"How are you feeling? Less nauseous?"

"Yes." His face relaxed; she could see his muscles loosen as he settled more comfortably on the cement. She'd won his trust—well, maybe not _all_ of it, but a small portion of it. Triumph flared up in her blood and made her all light headed and happy. "Slightly."

Well, there went the happy feeling unfurling in her gut. Mads pursed her lips and tried not to curse. Maybe it was failing because he was all kinds of muscle-y and huge and she was so not. She probably wasn't applying enough pressure.

"Okay, do you see where my thumb is?"She watched his eyes zero in on it and he nodded. "And do you feel where my three fingers are on the back of your wrist?"

"Yes, I do."

"Those are the pressure points that alleviate—er, that is, _get rid of_\- the nausea. I want you to put your fingers exactly where mine are, okay?"

Again, with all the single minded intensity of a shark on the hunt, he did as she said; being slow and cautious and so utterly adorable. Mads slid her hand out from under his as he matched her fingers exactly.

"Okay, good. Now, keep your fingers where they are but rub hard—well, not _too_ hard but firm. Here, watch- like this." Mads put her arm in the upright position and showed him what she meant. "Good, now do that for a couple minutes and you should feel better."

He nodded absently, not really listening now, just carefully doing just as she said. Mads rested on her knees and watched him. He was careful and concentrated and so utterly intelligent that she couldn't help but get pissed all over again. How in the holy fucking Christ did the assfucks running the place think these men were akin to talking parrots?

"Why are you angered, The Mad?" 734 knocked her out of her seething and back into the present. His question confused her, she hadn't cursed or changed facial expressions or anything—how did he know she was angry? "Is 633 not preforming correctly?"

"No, 633 is perfect. I was thinking about the assholes running this place and how incredibly stupid they are." Mads turned towards his voice. He hadn't moved from his tensed crouched position. "How did you know I'm angry? You couldn't see my face and I didn't curse or anything."

"I can smell it on you." He stated all matter-o-factly, like everyone on the world was blessed with a set of super nostrils.

"You can... smell it on me?" What a horrible revelation.

Hell, if they could smell _emotion_ then they could smell _her_. Her body odor was unwashed going on a week now, sweaty and—when was the last time she'd run a deodorant stick on her under her armpits? Oh god, she undoubtedly smelt like Satan's ass crack and they had endured it, uncomplaining, for a week. Of course, she hadn't gotten out of bed for most of that week—so they were probably just being polite and letting her sleep instead of insisting she take a shower.

How the fuck was she supposed to shower? Would she have to escorted an watched? A shiver crawled down her spine at the thought of Bruised Nuts and Broken Nose watching her shower. They would hurt her, probably rape her. Fuck that, if she had to be escorted to the shower, she would just stay dirty. Maybe the smell would repulse them enough to leave her alone.

"Yes. You are now feeling fear." 734 leaned closer and cocked his head at her, big dark eyes imploring and curious. Well, that was adorable. Could he be devastatingly handsome _and_ adorable all at the same time? It just didn't seem fair to the mere mortals of average appeal. "Does my being able to smell your emotions make you frightened?"

"Er," Madeline had to shake herself to stop staring at the man. "No, I was thinking that if you could smell my emotions then you definitely could smell me—and that can't be pleasant seeing as how I haven't showered in at least a week. So, sorry about that guys." She could feel her cheeks getting hot. That's probably why 189 disliked her so much.

"You are fearful that we can smell you?" His eyebrows scrunched and his nose crinkled like he disliked that statement.

"No... I was just wondering where I could wash up and that got me thinking that I might have to be escorted and watched while showering and then I thought about the assholes... er, I don't know their names—the ones that brought me in the first time... about them being the ones to escort me and..." Why was she so pathetic every moment of her life? They'd been tortured and caged their whole lives and she was worried about someone watching her shower. "I got scared. Sorry, it's silly, I'm just a coward."

"You are not a coward." He flicked his big hand as if brushing away her statement. "You will not have to be escorted to shower, The Mad. The hose in the corner is where you are permitted to clean yourself. We will not watch as you do this, do not fear us."

"Well," Mads absorbed that tidbit and didn't know if she felt better or worse. "okay then." It didn't matter—she already had to pee in front of them, what was a bit of showering between inmates? "Is there soap and shampoo and stuff? Do I have to ask for it?"

"There is soap on top of the toilet." He jerked his head towards the shiny metal toilet.

Sure enough, a white bar of soap sat on top of the back of the toilet. How accommodating. Maybe if she closed her eyes and believed really hard, she could pretend she was staying at a five star hotel.

Now she just had to get up the courage to strip down and shower in front of three beautiful males and at least ten separate cameras watching.

"It worked." 633's voice was low and almost thrumming. "The Mads, I did what you instructed and I no longer feel sick."

Madeline whirled to face the man and smiled. His lips were pulled back into a grin that was filled with pointed fangs, which was a mite unsettling. But Madeline gave zero shits—how could she think about anything else when he was grinning like he was? He stood to his full height, and Madeline was pretty sure that was the first time she'd seen him up, walked the length of his cage. He smiled again and then immediately went to a plate by the door in his cell with what looked like a slab of uncooked meat.

"Thank you, The Mads." He smiled bright before he bit into the raw steak. "I was too sick to eat before."

"It doesn't last forever though. It'll probably wear off in, maybe, ten minutes—but then you just have to do the same thing again."

He nodded his understanding and continued eating.

It was at that moment Madeline decided she would escape with all of them. She'd been planning on getting the hell out of dodge the first chance she got—no matter who remained behind. But she wouldn't be able to leave them behind. Which was just an annoyingly optimistic thought—here she was thinking she would not only have a chance to escape but also have the means to help them escape as well.

"Do not shower, The Mads." 734 was suddenly alert and tilting his head towards to swinging doors on the opposite side of the room. "They come."

Madeline positioned herself in the middle of her cell and waited. She wasn't going to think of the upcoming torture-fest, or of the horrible pain she'd have to endure again. No, she was going to think of... 734 and why exactly he was calling her 'The Mads'—they were all doing it actually. Had she put a 'the' in front of her name when she'd introduced herself?

The doors swung open and Madeline's heart stuttered in her chest.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She had barely recovered from the last go-round.

Christ, she was going to die.

Bruised Nuts and Broken Nose sauntered into view and her stomach turned over. It looked like the shorter one's nose was healing. Both of his eyes were faded to green and yellow and his nose was no longer crooked and puffy. The arm she'd broken had been casted and held at his side. Bruised Nuts was, unfortunately, walking without a limp.

"You are strong, The Mads. You will survive." It wasn't so much an encouragement as it was a command.

The two assholes halted at her cage and Madeline's fear cranked up to downright petrified. Which just pissed her the hell off.

"Well, it looks like yer settlin' in nicely, Sweet-Cheeks." Bruised Nuts settled his stance and spit in her direction. Fucker.

"Did the animals let you in on why you're here?" Broken Nose piped up, a malicious smirk on his face. "They tell you you're here to get fucked?"

"Ain't no fun gettin' fucked by these animals neither—they'll just as soon kill ya as fuck ya." Bruised Nuts unholstered his taser and twirled it around a bit.

"Or kill ya while they fuck ya!" Broken Nose laughed like it was a good joke. All her instincts were telling her to run. But she could go nowhere, god damnit!

"But we won't kill ya—we'll just tear your cunt up a bit. You'll still be breathing when we get done with you." He smiled a slow yellow-toothed smile that had her skin crawling and her stomach roiling.

"You can't!" She didn't mean to yell but her terror was cranked up to eleven and her voice box was right up there with it. "Monieth said I was here for them!" She jabbed a hand towards 734 but kept her eyes on the assholes. "You fuckers can't touch me."

Broken Nose laughed all derisively like she just said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Nah, Sweet-Cheeks, yer cunt is free game as long as yer still testin' the breeding drug." Terror was now a living being that had her in a choke-hold. Bruised Nuts stopped twirling his taser and stepped closer to her cage to aim it at her. "Now hold still, so I can show you how well my dick still works."


End file.
